Formation and Evolution
by SmidgenGirl
Summary: "You feel this right? I'm not alone in this?" Everything is changing. Hermione is struggling to get over the war, but Draco is too, even if neither will admit it. Hermione and Draco are Heads, and living in such close quarters with each other drama is bound to ensue, and maybe something more.


**So this is my first fanfiction ever. I know the writing may not be the best in the world but there will never be an grammar and spelling errors. The reason I'm doing this is for the ideas, not for the writing. I have loved Dramione for years upon years and have read so many it's unbelievable. Soooo I really hope you guys read this and stick with me.**

I am struggling to be okay . . . to be fine. But for now, I guess I'll just fake it till I make it.

As we step onto Platform 9 ¾, Ginny flashes me a bright smile. Hogwarts students bustle around dropping off trunks and saying their final heartfelt goodbyes. Ginny and I had said goodbye to Molly and Arthur and the rest of the gang back at the Burrow, and I was now regretting not bringing them with us.

Ginny pulls me along greeting her friends briefly and I stand back awkwardly. I see familiar faces passing by, and quickly realize very few 8th years returned to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year.

"Hey Gin, I have to go to the Heads cabin, so I'll catch up with you at the feast, yeah?" I ask stepping away from her and her friends. She nods distracted, "Yeah bye Mione.", and turns back to her entourage.

People push by me in the narrow corridor, laughing and chatting animatedly as they search for an empty compartment. Each arm that brushes me sends tingles up my arm, and my hand tightens around my wand each time

Breathing deeply, I ignore those around me and make my way for the heads compartment door. The door slides open and the first thing I see is the platinum hair of the incredible bouncing ferret.

Malfoy is sat across from me, and we sit in silence. His gray eyes stare into mine unwavering, neither of us willing to end the silence. I huff as I cross and uncross my legs impatiently. "I'm surprised you came back." He says surprising me. "I would have predicted you already had multiple job offers even if you didn't properly graduate."

"I'm surprised you came back." I bite right back. "It's not like you need to graduate with daddy's money."

His eyes harden and he leans forward threateningly, "Don't speak of what you know nothing about."

In that moment the door glides open and Headmaster McGonagall whisks into the room, her robes flowing behind her. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, wonderful to see you again."

She moves to stand before us and continues "As I am sure you are aware being Head Girl and Head Boy is an immense honor that comes with many responsibilities. You will be responsible for planning any events that our school decides to have along with delegating other duties to prefects. This includes patrols which the two of you are required to aid in."

Malfoy and I nod in understanding, and she moves to the door. "And lastly, you both will be sharing a private dorm for the heads. Good day."

She whisks from the room as Malfoy and I simultaneously shout, "What?!"

I watch as the students, both new and old, file out of the grand hall, as I sit waiting for Headmaster McGonagall. Malfoy sits across the room and neither of us makes a move to meet in the middle. She glides down the stairs from the teachers table waving her hands for us to join her.

I stumble behind her struggling to keep up and envying Malfoy's long legs, for his strides matched Headmaster McGonagall and could easily pass her. She led us deep into the castle, headed in the direction of the dungeons and I rubbed my hands on my robes in anxiousness.

"Headmaster, are we . . ." I cleared my throat before continuing, "are we staying with the Slytherins?"

She laughed lightly, "No Miss Granger, you are merely staying in the dungeons. Not specifically in the Slytherins dorms." I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I had been holding, relieved that this year would not be complete torture.

We reached a large portrait of a child, and as we approached she smiled at us. McGonagall turned to us and gestured to the painting "This is Pandora, and she will be your entryway to your dorms and common room."

Pandora looked so young that she had to be at least six. Her long hair was platinum blonde and hung in messy curls. Her eyes were a silver grey and her cheeks were rosy. She resembled the perfect child in her flowered sundress.

"Hi, it's going to be nice to have some friends to talk." Pandora said beaming. "The password is 'Perfect Peanut Butter Buttercream' so don't forget it, okay?" McGonagall smiled at the young girl and nodded to us "I'll leave you to it."

We stepped into the common room and I was immediately entranced by its size. There were couches encircling a fire place. Book shelves lined the walls filled to the max with precious literature. A large kitchen filled the corner of the room, filled with muggle appliances.

One thing stood out the most. There were no windows what so ever. I guess that would be expected in the dungeons, but I would surely miss seeing the sun rise and set every day.

I stopped in my tracks to admire the room, not realizing Malfoy was following me. His body slammed into mine and I flew forward. I braced myself for the impact to hit me, clenching my eyes closed only to find it never came.

Hands encircled my waist, pulling me upright into a hard chest. My eyes automatically flew up to Malfoy's and I sucked in a deep breath when all I saw was deep confusion and no resentment or anger. His cologne filled my lungs and it became as if we were frozen in time.

Coming back to reality, I pushed against his chest and immediately indifference filled his eyes once again. I muttered a word of thanks, and pushed past him towards the Head Girl's dormitory.

I pulled on my nightgown and turned down all of the lights in my room in preparation for bed. I placed a novel on the table next to my bed, grabbing my wand at the same time.

Following my nightly ritual, I put up the silencing enchantments. There was no way I would ever let Malfoy hear me. Let him know that I was weak, and end up giving him some sort of power over me. Let him know that I have dreamed of what happened in his drawing room every night since Bellatrix got near me.

**So first chapter of my first fanfiction done. Like it? Hate it? Have ideas? Please review and let me know. I would love your opinion. Thanks. xox**


End file.
